Percy Jackson Dirty One-Shots!
by SexyStripperBitch
Summary: These are the dirtiest one-shots out there! Includes sex games, oral sex, shower sex, threesomes, foursomes and moresomes!


**Note: Connor and Leo's girlfriends, Megan and Erin, are OCs.**

"What do you want to do, guys?" Annabeth asked, moving her curly blond hair from her eyes.

Percy shrugged. "Let's do something fun." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy's suggestion; apparently Nico agreed.

"No," The son of Hades replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Let's do something _boring_ instead."

"Ooh! I have an idea," Silena said excitedly. She raced to the computer and opened up to a new tab. Annabeth looked over the girl's shoulder. The site Silena was logging into was chatroulette.

"What's she on?" Thalia asked curiously. She was curled up with Nico on the couch, dressed in short shorts, a black tank top and a leather jacket.

"Chatroulette." Annabeth replied. "The website where you meet people on, like, video chat."

"Why?" Katie asked. She and Travis had been making out furiously, Travis had just begun to undress her when Katie pulled away.

"We can watch porn! I do it all the time, with these four people I video chat with. They do foursomes and blowjobs and all that stuff. It's fun! Really." Silena urged her friends. "Once, I stripped for them and showed them my body. It was fine. And they're on now!"

"What?" Beckendorf roared, jumping to his feet. "You showed them your _body_? You _stripped_ for them?"

The other couples shared a look of amusement. Silena's knack for sex and porn with people other then her boyfriend caused them to fight a lot.

"Oh look!" Piper said to change the subject. "Someone's requesting a chat."

Silena squealed. "It's Max, Tiff, Britt and Reece! Yay!" She took off her pink hooded sweatshirt, revealing her skimpy tank top underneath, and straightened her hair. "Don't embarrass me, you guys!" Beckendorf looked miffed, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, sexy," A boy on the screen said in a husky whisper. His shaggy blond hair fell over one of his emerald green eyes, and his tight t-shirt showed his muscular body. The girls swooned.

Silena gave a little squeal. "Hi, Reece! This is my boyfriend, Charlie. And these are our friends, Annabeth, Percy, Katie, Travis, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Megan, Leo and Erin."

"Quite a party," The other boy winked. His clear blue eyes stared at the girls with a hungry look. His brown hair spiked up at the top. His sleeveless t-shirt showed his thick biceps.

"I know," The girl next to him said wrapping her arm around the boy's neck. "You never told us you were so popular, Silena." The girl was wearing a skimpy sports bra and short black shorts. Her blond hair was pulled into a messy bun which fell into her hazel eyes.

"Well, sexy and popular goes together, Max and Tiff." Silena winked. Beckendorf's mouth popped open. He didn't know his girlfriend flirted with boys and girls.

"Totally!" The other girl, Britt, responded. If possible, she looked even more slutty than Tiff. Her long brown hair was left down, and her brown eyes were pretty. Her face was plastered in make-up though. And dressed in a short dress with a plunging neckline didn't help her reputation much either.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Megan asked, her friendly side showing up. Connor's arm was wrapped protectively over her shoulders.

"Oh, Tiff and I just had shower sex." Britt replied nonchalantly, as if having shower sex with another girl was totally normal.

"And Max and I got horny and screwed around a bit. You guys?" Reece answered and asked.

"Oh, um, we've had a slow afternoon." Jason said, blushing. "We were just sitting around."

"Ya know," Tiff said, leaning into the camera, so her boobs could be seen. "If we had that many people. We'd so be having a sex game. But, I guess you guys are... uptight."

"No way!" Leo jumped in. "We are the opposite of uptight! We're... downtight."

"Right." Max curled his lip disdainfully. "Well, we'll be off Silena. Chat us when your friends aren't around and we can have some... fun."

"No, wait!" This came from Erin. "What sex game?" Erin's blue eyes sparked with interest and she brushed off Leo's arm.

"Good. Not all of you are prudes." Britt smirked. Her eyes raked over Erin, looking for cleavage and other things.

Good thing Erin always had some. To give the girl credit, Erin was happy, funny and childish. That's why Leo loved her and vice versa. But, on the bad side, Erin could be a total slut, worse than Silena. She never wore makeup, and always kept her dark hair loosely over her green eyes.

Her clothes-if you could even call them that-were always sleeveless, so her boobs were always showing a bit. Her skirts and shorts didn't quite reached the end of her butt, which was a minus for the girls, but a plus for the boys. Not to mention, she was a stripper with the name of 'Fiona'. And, she and Leo had sex practically every night. Shower sex, oral sex, anal sex, you name it! Sex was one other reason why Leo had fallen so deeply in love with this slutty stripper.

"The sex game you should play," Reece paused for effect. "The Dice Strip."

Erin giggled and everyone turned to look at her. "I've played this before! With my work colleagues. It's sooo sexy!"

"Then bye." With that, the four sexy people had logged out.

"Well then," Leo huffed, his lips brushing Erin's hair. "They weren't very nice."

"Tell me about it." Beckendorf agreed.

Silena looked outraged. "They're great! Now, Erin, tell us about that sex game."

"Okay," Erin shrugged. "Megan played it too. Right, Meg?" Megan, Erin's sister, had the stripper name of 'Roselina'.

"Yeah, it was fun. C'mon guys, in a circle." Megan commanded pulling her boyfriend next to her. "So, for example, Connor rolls the dice twice. Say he gets 2 and 4. His number would be 24. Then I'd go. I got 1 and 5, or 15. Since I got less than his number, I'd have to strip a piece of clothing. If I had gotten more than him, he would've stripped."

"Sounds fun." Piper shrugged. "Let's start."

Katie rolled first, getting 56. She passed it to Travis who rolled a 45. "Dang!" Travis muttered, stripping his shirt. Katie ogled at his abs. Travis then rolled a 65, "a perfect score", and gave the dice to Megan. She rolled a 66. "Fuck!" Travis exclaimed again, stripping his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Katie's eyes went wide. Megan giggled and rolled a 12. She passed it to Connor, who rolled a 31. Megan smiled and ripped off her pants revealing her pink thong. Connor then rolled a 28 and gave the dice to Erin.

"Boo yah!" Erin yelled, then flung the dice down, rolling a 15. She shrugged and took off her white tank top. She then rolled a 32, and passed the dice to Leo, who rolled a 35. Erin shrugged again and took of her skirt, leaving her in a matching black bra and thong. Leo, who had his eyes fixed on his nearly-naked girlfriend, rolled a 45. He passed it to Annabeth who rolled a 34. Annabeth turned red slightly as she slipped off her shorts leaving her in her bright thong. She then rolled a 61 and passed to Percy, who also rolled a 61.

"What do you do if both rolls the same number?" Percy asked, dumbly.

Erin rolled her eyes, then grinned. "Did Meg forget to tell you? If you strip down the whole way, you have to have sex. And... If you roll the same number, you also have to have sex! That's why it's a sex game." Erin laughed, and cuddled next to Leo, who was absolutely shocked his girlfriend was curling with him.

"Um... Okay," Annabeth muttered. "Where?"

"Over there." Megan pointed to a bedroom. "We'll wait."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. He pushed her on to the bed, and smirked. "Where do you want to start?" Although Percy could be a Seaweed-Brain, he was totally the dominant one in sex.

"How 'bout we start over here," Annabeth whispered seductively. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down on top of her.

"Sounds good," Percy murmured back crashing his lips to hers. Annabeth pulled on Percy's dark locks as they thrashed around in the bed. Percy's tongue circled Annabeth's lips, begging for entrance in her mouth. Annabeth slipped her mouth open just a crack, so their tongues could collide. Annabeth's mouth tasted like strawberry, which seemed to turn Percy on even more, as he explored every nook and cranny of her mouth. Annabeth moved her hands to the hem of Percy's shirt, and began to pull it up. Percy broke the kiss just so the shirt could slip over his head. As they kissed again, Annabeth trailed her soft hands down Percy's abs, tracing the outline. She moved her hands until she reached the waistline of Percy's pants. Percy gave a tiny nod and Annabeth pulled the pants down, leaving him left only in his blue boxers. As Annabeth reached to pull down his boxers, Percy moved her hand gently away. Annabeth looked at him shocked, breaking the kiss. "Ladies first." He murmured and Annabeth grinned as he reached for her tanktop. "Ready?" Annabeth nodded, and Percy pulled off the shirt, exposing her bra. Since she was already in her thong, Percy allowed Annabeth to pull down his boxers, leaving him entirely naked. His large dick was towards the ceiling, showing how sexually excited he was. "Now you." Percy said, unlatching Annabeth's bra. As soon as her 32C red bra was gone, her boobs fanned out and flopped, seeing as she was wearing a way-too-small bra. Annabeth blushed as Percy slid off her thong, exposing her pink and wet pussy. Now, both, fully naked, kissed again passionately. Percy took his dick and shoved it in Annabeth's vagina. Annabeth screamed as Percy pushed his penis in further and further, hitting Annabeth's g-spot each time. Annabeth pushed Percy out and got him off the bed She laid flat on her back and moved her legs so each one was resting on one of Percy's shoulder. Percy, getting the message, thrusted in. Annabeth gave a happy moan as her legs kicked and thrashed around. Still with Percy's penis in Annabeth's vagina, Percy lifted Annabeth up so her legs were wrapped around his torso. With more power, Percy thrusted in harder making Annabeth yell.

"Done." She gasped. "Let's go." Percy pouted, but he took his penis out of her, and helped Annabeth get dressed. "C'mon." She said, leading him out into the room. Once they were back in the room, Annabeth gasped.

The first people Percy and Annabeth saw was Leo, Jason, Piper and Erin. They were all naked. Leo's dick was moving up and down's Piper's ass, whereas Jason's dick was moving down's Piper's throat. She let out strangled moans. Erin was sucking and biting at Piper's pussy. They were having a foursome. Near them was Katie, Travis, Connor and Megan who were doing the same thing.

Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia and Nico were doing something a bit different. Beckendorf and Nico's dicks were out and each were thrusting into their girlfriends vaginas. Silena and Thalia were making out themselves and playing with each others breasts and ass.

Megan, who had spotted Percy and Annabeth, broke away from Katie's pussy and grinned. "We had a bit of fun."

**A/N My first one shot! How was it? The next one is a gangbang! :) New chappie for TOD will be up soon :)**

**~Kylie 3**


End file.
